warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat of the Warrior Cats
Usernames Blazelion- Lionblaze Blindherbs- Jayfeather Amazingleaf/Tunnelslover- Hollyleaf Amazingstar- Firestar ThunderClanleader- Bramblestar Herbs111- Leafpool StarClan- joint StarClan account Feathertail- Feathertail Spottedleaf- Spottedleaf (all StarClan cats have their original names excpet...) AmazingFang- Yellowfang Feathercrow- Crowfeather ThunderStar- Thunderstar TigerClan- Tigerstar Swuirrel- Squirrelflight Doveheart- Dovewing Ivypower- Ivypool Tigerwing- Tigerheart Skyclanisback- Leafstar Skyclanwarrior- Sharptooth The Finding ThunderClanleader joined the chat Amazingstar joined the chat Amazingstar: It's the imposter Leader!!!! ThunderClanleader- You're dead, I'm the leader Amazingstar- I died? ThunderClanleader- Yes Amazingstar- YELLOWFANG!!!! AmazingFang joined the chat Amazingfang- Sorry Firestar couldn't resist Amazingstar- Not forgiven Bluestar joined the chat Bluestar- Yellowfang! Firestar! Don't you know about the StarClan names? They have to be your actual name! Amazingfang- That's a stupid rule! Bluestar- I'm your leader! Amzingfang- No! Not know I'm in StarClan! Blindherbs joined the chat Blazelion joined the chat Amzingleaf joine dthe chat Blazelion- So Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and I are admins, Leafpool is a chat mod, so are all the medicine cats, all the deputies are admins and the Leaders are bureaucrats. Blindherbs- Cool Herbs111 joined the chat Herbs111- What is this? Blindherbs- its a wiki chat Blazelion- I don't know either Leafpool Amazingleaf- I'm changing my name Amzingleaf left the chat Blindherbs- I'm gonna do some hacking Blazelion- Jay?! Tunnelslover joined the chat Blindherbs left the chat Tunnellover- it's me, Hollyleaf Spottedleaf <#ed000> Joine the chat, wel Blazelion- What has Jayfeather done?! Blindherbs joined the chat, please welcome Blindherbs �� Blazelion- Jayfeather that's actually really cool! Blindherbs- thnx Lionblaze I'm not finished though Blazelion- what next? Blindherbs- You'll see... Doveheart joined the chat Ivypower joined the chat (the chat suddenly turns silver and black with a background of the symbols of the three warrior clans) (Distant yelling from outside: Jayfeather- Alderpaw get off my accoun!!!!) Doveheart- Alderpaw can code? Blindherbs- Sorry, this is the actual me my stupid apprentice was on my account. Ivypower- I'm so I'm so cool I'm so cool I'm so cool I'm so cool I'm so cool I'm so cool I'm so cool I'm so cool I'm so cool I'm so cool I'm so cool I'm so cool I'm so cool I'm so cool I'm so cool I'm so cool. Blazelion- You have one warning, spam again and I will kick you Ivypower- you can't do anything to me you can't do anything to me you ca- Ivypower was kicked from chat for spamming '' Blindherbs- Glad we got rid of her Doveheart- Look at my fan fiction! Herbs111- What's a fan Fiction? Blazlion- IDK Doveheart- A story by fans Herbs111- What is a fan? Doveheart- I give up ''Doveheart has left the chat Herbs111- What did I do? Skyclanisback joined the chat Skyclanisback- Leafstar here Blindherbs- What? Blazelion- What? Herbs111- What? Amazingstar- Leafststar! So good to see you again Skyclanisback- SkyClan is the fifth clan, We were chased out of the forest but we're back! Blindherbs- You're the ones in my clan right? Spottedleaf- SIXTH clan! StarClan is the fifth! Skyclanisback- You're dead! You don't count! Amzingstar- Yeah they don'! Amzingstar- Wait they don't? Bluestar- NOT HELPING! Blazelion- No caps please Bluestar- Be quiet! Category:Fan Fictions